


Coming Home

by Mabji



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual John, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Depressed John, F/M, M/M, asking life, coming home
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem Streit mit Mary, rennt John wütend aus dem Haus und kurz darauf überdenkt er schon sein ganzes Leben. Irgendwann findet er sich in der Baker Street wieder und ein gehörtes Gespräch, wird zu einem Umbruch führen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

“Schön, mach doch was du willst, verdammt!”, schrie John über seine Schulter. “Ich gehe!”  
Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Haustür hinter ihm wieder zu und er stapfte mit große Schritten davon. 

Er hasste das alles hier!  
Er hasste diese langweilige Vorstadtgegend, hasste die niedlichen kleinen Vorgärten und all die Reihenhäuser, die genau gleich aussahen und von innen viel zu ordentlich und steril waren.  
Und ganz besonders hasste er es nach Hause zu kommen.  
Alles was Mary und er noch taten, war streiten und das über Nichtigkeiten!  
Warum musste er sich darüber streiten, welche Farbe die scheiß Vorhänge haben sollten? Das interessierte ihn nicht im geringsten!  
Und er hatte auch keine Energie dafür mehr.

Er wollte sich einfach nur noch hinlegen und schlafen.  
Danach vielleicht eine schöne Tasse Tee, Sherlock der was auf der Violine spielte, chinesisches Essen oder was von Angelos, und dann konnte Sherlock noch den Fernseher anschreien, bis John auf der Couch einschlief. Das war es was er brauchte!  
Er musste nach Hause, dringend! Und das war nicht mehr das Haus, in dem seine Hexe von Ehefrau wohnte.  
Sein Zuhause war der Ort, an dem sein verrückter, bester Freund wohnte.

Und es war nur Marys Schuld, dass der Arzt eben diesen schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Immer wenn er auf dem Weg gewesen war, Jacke und Schuhe schon an, Schlüssel in der Hand, jedes mal hatte Mary ihn dann entweder einkaufen geschickt, oder einen Streit angefangen, oder ein Versöhnungsgespräch führen wollten.  
Sie nahm ihm jede Luft zum atmen. Warum machte sie das? Warum versuchte sie ihn zu ersticken?  
Er trat wütend gegen einen Stein, der auf dem Gehsteig lag und vergrub seine Hände tiefer in den Jackentaschen.

Es war schon wieder Anfang Oktober, London war kalt und düster.  
Es war gerade erst halb fünf, aber die Nacht war schon wieder herein gebrochen und der Nieselregen setzte sich federleicht über John ganzes Dasein.  
Je mehr Wasser es wurde, desto kälter und schwächer fühlte John sich.  
Kam er überhaupt noch vorwärts?  
Er hatte das Gefühl, als bewegte er sich nur noch in Zeitlupe. Die Baker Street war immer noch so weit weg.  
Vollkommen ausgelaugt ließ er sich auf ein Parkbank fallen.

Was zur Hölle machte er nur mit seinem Leben?  
Er war inzwischen 39 Jahre alt, seine Ehe war eine Lachnummer, sein Kind würde er aufgrund einer angeblichen Fehlgeburt niemals kennen lernen, Sex hatte er auch schon ewig nicht gehabt und seine Arbeit als Arzt frustrierte ihn mehr, als dass er dadurch ausgefüllt wurde.  
Verflucht noch mal, wie hatte er so schnell, so unglücklich werden können?  
Noch vor wenigen Monaten schien sein Leben nahezu perfekt!  
Und plötzlich Schoss seine Frau auf seinen Besten Freund, sein bester Freund erschoss einen Zeitungsmagnaten, Morriaty krabbelte angeblich aus seinem Loch, nur dass es ihn Wahrheit Sebastian Moran gewesen war….. Himmel, waren das wirklich nur 6 Monate gewesen?

Der ehemalige Soldat kam erst wieder zu sich, als ihm das Regenwasser schon in die Augen lief.  
Wann hatte er angefangen zu zittern? Der Arzt in ihm meldete sich zur Wort und kündigte eine drohende Unterkühlung an, sollte er noch länger hier sitzen bleiben.  
Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, wirklich was darauf zu geben.

Die Tropfen wegblinzelnd beobachtete er seine Umgebung.  
Überrascht fiel ihm auf, dass er auf der Bank saß, auf welcher er Mike damals nach der Therapie wieder getroffen hatte, woraufhin dieser ihm Sherlock vorstellte.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz etwas höher, doch das halbe lächeln verschwand in dem Moment, als ein Pärchen an ihm vorbei huschte.  
Die zwei, offensichtlich verliebt, waren unter einem Regenschirm zusammengekuschelt und tuschelten vertraut miteinander.  
Schön für die beiden! Sie wirkten, als wären sie auf einer sehr intimen Ebene miteinander verbunden. 

Etwas, das er immer gesucht hatte!  
Und er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass Mary die richtige dafür wäre. Tja, das war ja mal eine herbe Enttäuschung gewesen!  
Wenn jemand an seine Ansprüche und Wünsche heran kam, dann war es Sherlock, auch wenn er theoretisch das falsche Geschlecht hatte.

“John, sind sie das, mein Junge?”  
Erschrocken zuckte der Blonde zusammen.  
“Mrs. Hudson?”, fragte er irritiert. Tatsächlich stand seine ehemalige Vermieterin direkt neben, eingehüllt in einen dicken Regenmantel und ihre kleinen Hände um ihre Handtasche geklammert.  
“Oh… Mrs. H. …”, versuchte er, doch seine Stimme war zu einem so furchtbaren Krächzen geworden, dass er es lieber bleiben ließ.  
Und der mitleidige Blick, welchen die alte Dame ihm schenkte machte es auch nicht besser.  
“Oh, um Himmels willen. Wie lange sitzen sie denn schon hier, John? Sie sind klatsch nass und ihre Lippen sind schon ganz blau. So geht das nicht, mein Junge. Auf, auf, auf. Ab mit ihnen in die Baker Street. Wärmen sie sich auf. Ich gehe einkaufen und mache ihnen eine heiße Suppe, damit sie nicht krank werden. Aber nur dieses eine Mal. Nicht ihre Haushälterin!”

John konnte sich nicht gegen diese winzige Frau und ihren mütterlichen Charme wehren. Mit zitternden Knien stand er auf, nah noch einen gutgemeinten Schulterklopfer entgegen und ließ sich dann in die Richtung schupsen, in welche er sowieso hatte gehen wollen, bevor ihn die Kraft verlassen hatte.  
Er fragte sich gar nicht erst, ob seine Schlüssel noch passten, denn natürlich taten sie das.

Er hätte Erleichterung verspüren sollen, während er die Treppen zu seinem Zuhause hoch stieg, doch in Wahrheit spürte er einfach gar nichts. Er fühlte sich nur ausgebrannt.  
Sherlock war nicht ihm Wohnzimmer, als er eintrat, aber ein knisterndes Feuer brannte im Kamin, daher konnte er nicht zu weit weg sein.  
John machte noch ein paar Schritte in seine ehemalige Wohnung hinein und da saß er. Über sein Mikroskop gebeugt, eingehüllt in nichts als ein Bettlaken und mal wieder komplett in seinen Gedanken gefangen.

Der Arzt wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach nur da stand und seinen ehemaligen Mitbewohner einfach anstarrte.  
Irgendwann blickte Sherlock schließlich auf und als sein Blick auf John fiel klappte ihm der Unterkiefer runter.  
“John? Was zur Hölle?”, fragte er Lockenkopf und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Kurz fragte John sich, wie schlimm er wohl aussah.  
Dann drehte er sich einfach um und ging zurück in den Treppenaufgang. Noch auf dem Weg nach oben entledigte er sich seiner durchweichten Kleidung. 

Nichts in seinem Raum hatte sich auch nur im geringsten verändert.  
Er hörte noch, wie Sherlock leise und vorsichtig hinter ihm die Stufen erklomm, doch er war in der Sekunde eingeschlafen, in welcher er seinen nackten, unterkühlten Körper unter die dicke Bettdecke befördert hatte.

 

 

“Hast du denn nicht mit ihm geredet, Sherlock?”  
Genervt drehte John sich auf die andere Seite. Wer machte da so einen Krach? Er wollte einfach nur schlafen!  
“Nein! Wie hätte ich mit ihm reden sollen? Er kam einfach hier rein, klatschnass und bleich wie ein Geist, nur um direkt im Bett zu verschwinden. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen!”, knurrte Sherlocks dunkle Stimme leise zurück.  
“Du machst dir sorgen um ihn?”  
“Offensichtlich! Er ist mein bester Freund. Mary könnte ihm etwas angetan haben. Möglicher Weise hat sie ihn vergiftet?”  
Mrs. Hudson schnaufte verächtlich. “Sherlock. Die beiden sind verheiratet. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber du darfst ihm nicht ewig hinterher trauern. Geh aus und such dir einen neuen Freund.”

Eine Stille entstand, in der John realisierte, dass er inzwischen doch ziemlich wach war und auf jedes Wort im Flur lauschte.  
“Es gibt keinen anderen den ich je wollen könnte. Er ist der eine und wenn ich ihn nicht haben kann, dann will ich niemanden. Warum verstehen sie das nicht?”, fauchte die dunkle Stimme.  
Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in John breit, welches nichts mit der kuscheligen Decke zu tun hatte.  
Mrs. Hudson seufzte. “Nun, das könnte ich akzeptieren, wenn du ihm wenigstens einmal gesagt hättest, wie viel du für ihn empfindest. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit deinem üblichen Quatsch, junger Mann!”  
“Er ist Hetero! Das hat er mehr als ein Mal betont. Ich spiele keine Spiele, die bereits verloren sind!”

Innerlich verdrehte John die Augen und fasste dann einen Entschluss.  
Er war immer noch unglaublich müde, aber sobald er erstmal wieder auf dem Damm war, würde er sicherlich seinen Nutzen aus dem eben gehörten ziehen. Doch bis dahin konnte er Sherlock ja schon mal was zum nachdenken geben, oder?  
“Sherlock, halt die Klappe. Ich bin Bisexuell, wie kannst du das immer noch nicht bemerkt haben? Und jetzt lasst mich schlafen!”, sagte er laut genug um gehört zu werden.  
Die brüllende Stille, welche aus dem Flur zu ihm nach oben sickerte, sprach Bände und mit dem zufriedenen Gefühl Sherlock sprachlos gemacht zu haben, schlief er wieder ein.  
War es nicht schön nach Hause zu kommen?

**Author's Note:**

> Noch mehr sentimentaler Blödsinn. Irgendwie habe ich zur Zeit echt spaß daran sowas zu schreiben!  
> Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!


End file.
